


Some Monday Mornings Aren't That Bad

by FUCK_NUGGETS



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, Morning Cuddles, sleepy sleepy pharahhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FUCK_NUGGETS/pseuds/FUCK_NUGGETS
Summary: Pharah doesn't want Mercy to leave for work or something idk its just fluff man





	

Her side rose and fell with each breath, blue eyes fluttering awake in the pitch black darkness. A lengthy rest was enough to restore order in the doctor's mind, and without thought or intent, she rolled over to face her partner who rested beside her in the emptiness of their room at the Watchpoint. The mattress was rather stiff, but it was worth being able to rest beside her partner rather than alone on a twin-sized one; rolling over, the blond haired woman glared at the clock. Monday, 5:03am.

She had to be in the infirmary by 6:00am, and her alarm was supposed to sound off at 5:15am. _I guess I could start the day a bit earlier..._ She thought, rising from where she lay.

A soft hand held onto the doctor's arm. Chills jolted through her spine and throughout her body."Why good morning Fareeha!" She exclaimed, surprised by the sudden grasp.

"Someone's...." Fareeha's voice trailed off to let out a yawn. The soldier was not usually awake at this time. "Someone's up earlier than usual." She purred, raising herself up to embrace her partner. Sitting on her calves, Fareeha gently nuzzled Angela's nape.

She responded with a weak: "I should be getting ready...", unable to resist her lover's touch, Angela turned to face Fareeha. Her light blue eyes gazed into the complimenting deep brown of her partner's.

“Perhaps the “world renowned surgeon” should stay in for a-” she paused to yawn once more. “Stay in for a little while...” Fareeha's expression was almost guilty, yet smug at the same time. Angela placed a kiss on her forehead. She looked back at the doctor with half-lidded puppydog eyes, eager to postpone Angela's leave as long as she possibly could.

Moving a blonde strand of hair out of her face, Angela sighed. “I presume five minutes wouldn't hurt...” She answered sheepishly; knowing it would not be a mere five minutes.

Fareeha's face lit up like a light bulb, a smug smile across her lips.

Taking note of her girlfriend's sudden change of expression, Angela giggled and lay back down onto her side, allowing for Fareeha to fit herself like a puzzle piece and wrap her arm around her partner.

She placed gentle kisses on Angela's nape and trailed them down to her bare back. “Do you know how much I love you...?” Fareeha questioned, a hint of lethargy in her voice. She resumed her kisses back up to Angela's shoulders.

“How much mein liebling?” She replied, holding back a giggle from her partner's rowdysome tone.

Lifting her arm, Fareeha walked her fingers from the side of the doctor's thigh, across her hips and abdomen. “Soooooooooooo-” she began. Fareeha's hand continued along her arm and up her shoulder; They ran into the doctor's messy blonde hair.

“So soooo sooo soooooo much.” She finished drowsily, removing her fingers from the tousled hair.

Angela couldn't keep in the laughter. Carefully, she turned her head to face her partner, who looked about as silly as she sounded. She gazed into Fareeha's deep eyes once more before placing a gentle kiss atop her lips.

Once again, the soldier's face lit up with a grin.

Angela turned her whole body to face her partner; Fareeha leaned in for another kiss, placing a hand below Angela's chin for leverage at the awkward angle.

Silence spoke louder than words, and if it were up to them, they'd stay in this moment for the rest of their lives, and after aswell.

Suddenly, a loud beeping interrupted their moment.

Glaring, Angela pulled away, sitting up and twisting around to unplug the alarm clock. She sighed and faced her lover once more, a sheepish smile on her face. On her knees, Angela gently pushed her partner back down to the bed and sat over her, knees on either side of Fareeha's thighs.

Admiring her girlfriend for a split second longer, the doctor leaned in for a kiss.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> AND THEN THEY PROCEED TO MAKE OUT FOR THE NEXT 2 HOURS
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: pompytt.tumblr.com


End file.
